Hate always starts somewhere
by Ice of heart
Summary: Strong/Smart/Dark Naruto. Naruto never did anything wrong, but the beatings keep coming and Naruto has no one to turn to, until one day it goes to far and Naruto finds out about the nine tailed fox at the age of 6. See him become a legend in the eyes of many, while you also see all of his plans start out as a simple game of hate, like you never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only going to say this in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot of Sasuke bashing.

A/N: First time author long time reader.(don't sue me for that or for my grammar) I have to say I read more Naruto fanfictions than I read books, and for me that says something. Anyway just a fan who wants to share my ideas with the world, so here goes.

My story is one of my favorite versions of how I think Naruto should have played out. Strong/Smart/Dark Naruto. Naruto never did anything wrong, but the beatings keep coming and Naruto has no one to turn to, until one day it goes to far and Naruto finds out about the nine tailed fox at the age of 6. See him become a legend in the eyes of many, while you also see all of his plans start out as a simple game of hate-the ones that lied to you never seen before.

This is going to be one long story people.

* * *

Naruto ran past all the houses and the ninja training academy only to finally get caught by the villagers when he tripped on a big tree root he didn't see.

'Damn how could I be so stupid after everything I've been through?' Naruto yelled at himself.

"There you are demon," all of the villagers said as they surrounded Naruto in a circle.

"You killed my entire family!" yelled a woman.

Naruto stayed silent bringing his legs up to his face and tucking his head into them.

"You still won't talk demon," a man said after he spit on Naruto in a more of a statement way then a question.

Naruto once again stayed silent while watching and studying the villagers. He had only learned that he had a 'demon' inside him through these villagers. Then again he knew much more about it than the villagers did.

**Flashback**

Naruto went through multiple hallways inside the hokage tower trying to find the Third Hokage when he stumbled upon a door, stumbled being the key word. So Naruto got up and pushed the door with a bloody hand. He opened the door to find only 1 scroll in the middle of a golden room. He opened it only to find the history of Konoha inside. What suppried him the most that the most recent addition to the scroll was the Nine Tailed Fox attack on the village and how the Fourth Hokage sealed this 'Demon' inside a newborn baby. Putting two and two together he returned the scroll to its original position and left the room like nothing happened walking down the hallway trying to find his way to the Hokage.

**Back with Naruto**

The villagers closed in on Naruto and started kicking Naruto, and throwing anything they could at him including: rocks, brooms, metal, and even ninja tools. Then for the first time the demon said something.

"Oww," Naruto said.

That's when everyone saw a rock by the young boys head, and a trail of blood running down his forehead. The villagers though they had finally killed the demon and literally jumped for joy yelling things like "Finally the demon is dead", "May my family finally rest in piece", and "And they wanted this weakling to be this villages weapon, pitiful."

Then the villagers felt the most KI in their lives, and literally jumped over each other to get away from the approaching man who could only be the Third Hokage seeing as he would be the only one so upset about the death of the 'demon boy'.

* * *

Sarutobi arrived in the forest to find Naruto unconscious loosing blood fast. So without even looking for chakra signatures left by the stronger villagers he left for the hospital at full speed.

The Third Hokage pushed away all the nurses and kicked in the door of his personal doctor's office to find him going through some paper work.

"Hey..." the surprised doctor said nearly jumping out of his chair looking up and down at Naruto, "Alright get him into surgery room #4."

Sarutobi was shocked that his doctor actually wanted to help Naruto he actually didnt move for a couple of seconds.

"GO, NOW!"

**The Next Day**

"Alright, the boy is stitched up and his healing is progressing much faster than expected. Now all we need to do is keep him safe until he wakes up from his coma." the doctor said, "But you have to tell me, what caused all of these injuries. The injuries, specifically the ones to the head were life threatening, and it's a miracle he survived."

"You don't need to know that, and you will not tell anyone that this boy is in here. If you need to, tell them you kicked him out after treatment so they don't come after him when he can't even get away."

"Alright, but you know I'll be under a lot of heat for keeping this room locked of"

"I know, I know, I owe you one." Sarutobi said walking out of the room, "Take care of him" was the last thing the doctor heard before the door closed.

**Naruto's Mindscape **

Naruto woke up in a grassy field feeling a light breeze come over him. "Wha... wasn't I just in a forest. I really need to get faster."

"**That can be arranged**," said a very gruff voice.

"What, who is it?" Naruto asked, turning around to see a giant orange fox with nine tails behind bars of steel that went on horizontally forever. "Wait, big fox, nine tails, gruff voice, and stupid smile, you must be... well a big nine tailed fox," Naruto said trying to think of a way to make the said fox mad.

"**Brat, if I weren't behind these bars you would have a fang in your chest right now." Kurama growled.**

"Well you are, and you can't anything about it. And if you want me to do it, well you have a better chance of becoming an angel than convincing me to take the seal of."

"**Well, well, well, finally I get a host with a backbone, but if you talk to me like that again I'll rip you apart you little brat." Kurama said sending some KI towards Naruto.**

"I see two faults in that statement," Naruto said calmly.

"**Hmm..."**

"Well one, are you going blind? There are still steel bars in front of you, and... 2 you cant kill me." Naruto stated before he started laughing.

"**You really think so," Kurama said on the verge of yelling.**

"I know so, first of all your in my mind, and well your in my mind, best you can do is talk me to death. Ohh and I know I'm in a coma so you better train me after you already brought me here." Naruto said finishing with a smirk.

"**How I hate the smart ones, but I never met one this smart and at such an age. Fine I'll train you but only because I never had a host this pitiful before. I mean that trash would have killed you if I didn't heal you with my chakra."**

"Alright lets start training, the talking is over." Naruto said forcefully, "Don't think that I'll thank you either.

"**200 push ups and 200 sit ups, and you better not faint on me kid. We'll talk after you do this without tiring yourself out." Kurama sighed putting his head down to sleep, "START.. NOW!"**

**3 Days Later**

"199...and 200. Finally I'm done," Naruto said as he walked over to the steel bars. He sucked in a breath of air, "Wake your sorry ass up Kurama!"

"**Hmm... damn brat waking me up from a nap. What do you want? I was busy if you didn't see." Kurama growled.**

"You call 3 Days a nap? Well whatever I did what you asked so lets start the real training already."Naruto snapped at the demon fox.

"**You want me to train you in your mind. No I'm just preparing you. Your real training will start in the real world. So while I get to sleep for about 14 of your 'Days' so as you call them. You will train however you want, because when I wake up, I'm sending you back to the real world, and you better be physically and _Mentally _prepared." Kurama said putting his head back down. **

"Why mentally?" was all the 6 year old boy asked.

"**Because for me to train you in the real world I will need to send parts of my memory to you so you can learn faster and not get yourself killed in the process." Kurama said as he dozed of.**

"Alright, lets get ready to... … train, I guess." Naruto said before he started doing more pushups.

* * *

"180...181...182..."

**An Hour and Half Later**

"798...799...800, and done," Naruto said as he collapsed onto the soft grass, "Oww, oww, man this hurts. My muscles are killing me, might as well start my mental training."

"Wait that stupid fox didn't tell me how to do anything at all. Well I guess I'll just push my body beyond its limits and get used to the pain, at least this way I will be able to go through the memories."(*maybe*)

Naruto then worked only on his speed/stamina for the next 14 days. He didn't stop until he passed out from exhaustion. Every single time he woke up, he did another set of push ups, and sit ups only to start running until he passed out again which happened every 4 hours.

**13 Days Later**

Kurama opened an eye to see the kid getting up, only to start to warm up again whilewincing from pain every single time he moved his hands or legs.

**'Well I guess the brat got it.' Kurama thought to himself. **

"**Hey brat, can you still feel the pain?" asked a very refreshed demon.**

"Oh, you'reup, and I stopped feeling muscle stress about 2 days ago or at least I can just push it aside when I need to." replied the boy as he started running.

"**How did you figure it out brat?"**

"It was really easy to figure it out. The way you said mentally I knew you were talking about a lot of pain."

**'Ohh, how I hate the smart ones.' Kurama said to himself. "Well I might as well tell you your ready now to receive my memories. So … if you want, you can rest for the whole last day.**

"No way, I'm getting faster and I'm not going to stop till I can outrun the breeze."

"**Fine, just make sure your body can move, so when you wake up there are no **_**unnecessary **_**questions. If there are any I'll just** **tell you what to say."**

"Wait, you mean you can talk to me at any time?"

"**Yes, now stop talking."**

'Well that's going to be a bother.' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Rookie author starting the story like many others. I know it's boring right now, but this is going to get a whole lot better.(I think... maybe... hope you guys like it)

Review if you want. I'm not going to force you, but I need some inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I don't know why, but I got a sugar rush and decided to write chapter 2 ASAP. I know I am a new writer and my grammar/plot building skills are really bad. For me though just knowing even 1 person likes my story makes me wanna write. If I can make 1 person happy then why should I complain.

* * *

Naruto had been running for 7 hours nonstop when he finally stopped feeling even the slightest of bit pain. 'Alright I got complete control of muscle pain.' Naruto told himself, 'now I can start training on outside sources of pain.' A second later Naruto imagined himself a kunia and made a small cut on his wrist trying to push the pain out of his brain and failing miserably.

"**What are you doing brat?" Kurama asked in an angry tone.**

"I'm trying to slow down transmission of waves involving pain and maybe even stopping them completely. I'm hoping to eventually destroy them before they ever reach their destination."

"**Why do you need to do this kit, I mean you're going back to the real world in 4 hours and you already have enough skill in pain control to receive my memories." Kurama said silently asking himself how he didn't notice that the kid was smarter than any adult genius he ever seen.**

"I need to control my pain so I won't pass out if I am in a dire situation like I have been in so many times. I believed you called it being a pitiful host." Naruto replied to the demon 'or so I will make you think till it's to late for you.'

"**What other reason do you have kit?" Kurama asked the young boy catching him of guard.**

"Well... I guess I can't trick you. The real reason is that I know my chakra control is so horrible I can probably do genjutsu so well I can trick an adult because I have so much that I can just send it out in repeated bursts, but the problem is if a genjutsu is placed on me I can't tell. So I was thinking if I master pain control, that when I feel pain I will know I'm in one and than I can just have you help me." Naruto said trying hard not to stutter, and barely succeeded in doing so.

"**Well kid if you're really that dead set on learning this I'll give you a tip. If you send **_**to much **_**information to your brain with your brain capacity it could potentially stop all of your waves and dissolve them whenever you want not only making pain go away but once you stop you can focus all of your knowledge into 1 subject/topic." the demon said, "And don't you ever try to trick me again."**

'Close one, though he would see right through that, but he actually still helped me.' Naruto told himself as he held in a sigh. "Thanks Kurama I really needed help with that problem, and you helped me beyond my expectations."

"**What were your expectations, you know I am..." Kurama said before Naruto cut in.**

"Don't give me that I'm a thousand years old demon stuff. Even the best don't have all the answers."

"**I have a peculiar memory to things I learned from people who trapped me." Kurama said with a grunt.**

'I knew it, the great Fox demon isn't the smartest thing in this world.' Naruto told himself while trying to come up with a weakness he could use against the demon in the future. "So how exactly were you trapped."

"**He woke me up early, and I got pissed when he tried to cut of one of my tails." Kurama said, "Now start your new training because you can't do this in the real world without a lot of preparations. People will notice you haven't been yourself. So, first thing I'll do** **is teach you a genjutsu that will make other people see a different image than what you really are doing... well more or less to that idea, but like you said with your huge chakra amount even if you have poor control, your chakra will be to potent enough to fool everyone who is watching you, but the old man, or as you call him. Well... has a ball that sees everything. So I will train you in sensory better than any human being has ever been trained in 3 days so you will know if someone is watching you."**

"Best joke the world ever seen right?" Naruto asked trying to soften up the fox.

"**You know... it just might be, kit." replied the fox.**

"Softy," Naruto teased the fox.

"**What makes you say that brat?" Kurama asked trying to settle his flowing tails.**

"Well you paused before you said kit, and then you said brat trying to distract me from the fact that you said kit with compassion. That one word that told me you're going soft." Naruto said with a smirk.

"**Get to work."**

**4 Hours later**

"**Alright you finally got down the overload skill and our time is up. So now I will send you back to your world. Our link will never break so I can bother you all I want. Hahaha." the demon laughed as the space around Naruto started to shift and disappear.**

"**Bye..." Kurama said closing his eyes once again.**

* * *

When Naruto woke up he saw that there was nobody in his room so he decided to get up and look out the window, but as soon as he did a doctor rushed inside the room telling him he had to run. "The villagers finally figured out that you are staying in this room so you better hurry up and leave like you never been here, ever." said the doctor before he opened the window and put the kid through it as softly as possible.

"Thank you mister," Naruto said adding an innocent smile to make the doctor remember him. He knew the doctor would have a future soft spot for him. Especially with the way he treated him without consent of the hospital. 'Blackmail, maybe the fox is rubbing off on me.' Then Naruto was gone.

**In The Forest by The Academy **

Naruto finally found a spot that Kurama approved of saying no one would look.

"**Who looks where one has done something wrong in or at. They always avoid it like... well demons." Kurama said displeased with how he had to phrase his sentence. **

"Alright now you better explain to me how it works, _before _you transmit me your memories. Got it?" Naruto asked the demon before he felt a bolt of pain followed by, what felt like, a thousand needled being pushed into his brain.

"WHAT THE HELL... IT HURTS... so damn much!" Naruto screamed in pain grabbing his head while resting his back against a nearby tree.

Once the pain went away Naruto saw thousands of images flash before his eyes, he even recognized one image as a Hyuuga clan member, and another as the 4th Hokage.

It took a full three hours for the memories to stop coming, but once they stopped Naruto somehow had a full understanding of tracking, trap making, and all types of tracking/eye doujutsu. He also felt like there were people watching him and sure enough when he turned around he saw someone run away as if looked death right in the eye.

"Wow, you really had an interesting life fox." Naruto said with excitement in his voice. He couldn't want to try out his new skills.

"**If you don't stop underestimating me kid I will make your life a living hell. Even more so than those village idiots that chase you around." Kurama said, "Now I will** **send you two more memories. The first one is a genjutsu that I told you about, the second well its not really a jutsu or memory, it's a surprise."**

"**Are we ready," asked a very rushed demon.**

"I'll do it, but you have to tell me why you are pushing this all on me so fast afterward. Got it?" asked a confused Naruto.

"**Deal kid. Just get ready."**

"Ready," said a Naruto who was expecting a lot of pain, but all he felt was a little bolt through his brain.

"**And... done." said a laughing demon.**

"Why didn't I feel all the pain?"

"**I though you were a smart brat, but it seems even you have your faults."**

"Just answer the question already." Naruto said barely able to hold from shouting.

**The demon sighed "The first time I sent you tons of memories. This time I only sent you one, it's not that hard to figure out why it didn't hurt you so much."**

"I get it." Naruto said"Now you promised to tell me why you rushed it so much."

"**Well an ANBU just showed up so you might wanna go home and not seam all oversuspicious."**

"You betterexplain to me how they found us here. If I don't have a hearing problem you were the one who said no one would look here." Naruto said as he ran back to his apartment.

**At Naruto's Apartment**

"Sincewere here, can you tell me what the surprise is?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"**Here it is," the demon said before a huge orange red scroll appeared out of thin air. **

"**Before you start asking questions I will explain what you have to do." Fox said before he started explaining about summoning contracts and all about how to sign them. The last things he explained was that the contract was of the foxes and that he could summon every single fox spirit including the boss summon which just happened to be the great Nine Tailed Fox himself.**

"Wait so I can even summon you even when your under the seal?" Naruto said literally almost clapping his hands together with a big grinon his face.

"**Yes you can summon me, but I will be a lot smaller and the seal will be on my forehead so when you dispel me I will go back to your body. The part I hate the most about this is that my powers will be a lot weaker than when I was sealed, because some of my power went into the 4ths seal. Also, since I will be a lot smaller I wont have as much yoki 'my kind of chakra' anymore." **

"**Now sign the contract and lets see who you can summon." Fox ended.**

Naruto did as he was told and bit his thumb and signed the contract in blood. Apparently he was the first one to get his hands on this contract. Then he did the hand signs and put as much chakra as he could into his hand and slammed it into the ground creating a seal and a puff of smoke.

"**Hello. My name is Hydra." said a female voice. **

Once the smoke cleared a blue fox with white eyes,ears and the tips of her 4 tails was seen. She stood on all fours and was as big as one of the adult dogs the village was so proud of from the Inuzuka clan. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and as you can guess I am your first fox summoner."

"**Well it seems like the damn fox finally decided to let someone sign the contract. Maybe now we the most powerful clan can finally have some fun. Summon me anytime you need some water jutsu help."**

"**Since you signed the contract I expect you know the repercussions right?"**

"What repercussions?" asked a now worried Naruto.

"Fox, what does she mean?" Naruto asked the fox dispelling Hydra.

"**Not now kid. Right now there are about 12 ANBU on their way here to kill you." **

**Naruto didn't get to say anything as the Fox yelled, "Go now. Get out of this village NOW!"**

**Some Distance Outside the Village**

"Alright where to n..." Naruto wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as 3 kunai lodged themselves into the young boys back.

"_Remember the 3__rd__ told us to cut his throat," was the last thing Nruto heard._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well looks like chapter 2 did better than I expected. Naruto got attacked on the 3rd Hokage's orders. How will this affect him and what will he do now? A question you ask not me.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto once again woke up in a grassy field by the Nine Tailed Fox. "What happened, I.. can't remember?" Naruto asked.

"**ANBU tried to kill you, but thanks to my yoki you will live. You should wake up in a few hours."**

Naruto got up, did his exercises, and started running, but then he remembered something. "What did Hydra mean by repercussions Fox," he asked impatiently.

"**Well... you see... when someone signs the fox contract... he becomes... a little different," the demon stuttered.**

"What do you mean different?"

"**Well the summoner grows some fox aspects depending on their elemental affinities. So in other words you became a demon."**

"Yea I understand. WAIT WHAT? I BECAME A DEMON?"

Naruto was shocked to say the least, "Cool." was all he said.

"**Wait what?" asked a now shocked demon "You aren't mad?"**

"Why would I be mad?"

"**No reason."**

"Do I get any special demon jutsu or powers?" Naruto asked without a care in the world.

"**Listen carefully because you're about to wake up brat. You will have green hair and ears because of your wind affinity, and because I am in you and you have a fire affinity you will have 9 red tails with green tips. Your spiky hair will cover your ears, but you will need to solve the tail problem yourself. As for your powers you will have no chakra, only yoki as you are now a demon. You will become a lot faster and stronger. If you are wondering about jutsu I already implanted all you need when you passed out from blood loss."**

The space around Naruto started to swirl.

"**As of this moment you are a demon. You will be able to live through anything and feeling pain is not something that will come easy. Go and take revenge on the village that did you wrong so many times already." Kurama finished before Naruto returned to the real world.**

**Somewhere in Fire Country**

Naruto's new appearance was a dark blue shirt and black pants that had a hole in the back that let his 9 tails flow freely. His ears didn't show as his spiky hair covered them.

"How did you change my clothes?"

"**It's a simple genjutsu. You will need to find new clothes and some weapons if you are to survive." the fox answered.**

Naruto walked for 30 minutes since he woke up. When he stopped to take a rest he heard two small bells ring, so he followed them. When Naruto found the source of the sound he saw five merchants and two wagons.

"Well it's a good way to test my new powers," Naruto said as an evil grin appeared on his face. He ran up to one merchant so fast all the normal man could see was a flash of green. He then took out some kunia he packed before he ran out of the village. He cut the first man's throat in a mere second. Only then did the merchants realize that they were under attack, but before they could utter a word the four merchants stared at 4 separate kunia that were lodged into their hearts and fell dead onto the ground.

"Way to easy, I didn't even need to use my new jutsu." Naruto complained. "Well I might as well enjoy the spoils."

Naruto looked inside both wagons and was amazed at what he saw. The only things the wagons contained was clothes and ninja gear. "Well I sure do get lucky," Naruto said with a big grin.

After Naruto looked through all the stuff, he change into the clothes he liked.

Now Naruto stood tall with a dark red shirt and black ANBU style pants that he personally cut a hole in. he now wore a back pack filled with sealing scrolls (Which he knew how to use thanks to the Kyuubi) that contained all the kunai and shuriken that he 'stole/looted' of the wagons which were to last him a long time. He also had a spare change of clothes. When he was about to leave he saw something blue, way in the back of the wagon. When he pulled it out he saw a blue sheathed katana that had red spirals edged into its hilt.

"**Well, well, well it seems like these merchants have one of your mother's swords. Looks like the 3****rd**** already made a fortune selling of your family jutsu and heirlooms." the fox demon stated.**

"My mother'ssword?" Naruto asked in awe.

"**Yea kid her name was Kushina Uzumaki and your father was the 4****th**** Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The 3****rd**** hated both of them because they were the one who received the attention and it was Minato that was titled Hokage as the old man was forced to retire. So when I attacked the Hidden Leaf Village he forced the 4****th**** to seal me instead of doing it himself, and since Kushina was my previous container she died when she gave birth to you because the 3****rd**** ordered his ANBU to kill her and say it was a birthing accident."**

Naruto sighed before he began sharing his thoughts with the demon, "What you are saying is that the 3rd is a little scared old man who caused both of my parents death, and now he is selling off my family's treasure to earn some money?"

"**Yea kid, now what are you going to do about it?" the fox asked hoping for hatred to be born. What he was unaware of was that Naruto's hatred wasn't born then. It was when he unsheathed his mother's sword that he saw his mother's last moments of her life holding him and smiling. That is when his hatred truly began to rise and form. **

"How many swords did my family leave me?"

"**Five swords, but don't you care about all the other things your parents left you?"**

"No, I have an idea on how to get them, but do you think he sold all of the swords?"

"**No, I think he sold only 1 to see if the sell attracted attention and then he would sell of the others once he found a good price." the demon explained.**

"Tell me about my mother. Did she have a clan, maybe one with a unique bloodline?"Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"**Well she did, though I was hoping to keep that from you. Her clan was destroyed and she was the last survivor of the Whirlpool clan and the Village Hidden by the Whirlpools. They had a high understanding of seals and the greatest water jutsu of all ninja."**

"Let me guess, my father joined her clan and all of my heirlooms are now in the name of the Uzumaki?" Naruto finished for the kyuubi.

"**Yeah.. wait what are you planning kid?" the fox asked, intrigued.**

"What would happen if I claimed to be a lost member of the Uzumaki clan?"

"**Well you would go through a test that all of the Uzumaki's go through at your age, and you would have to preform water jutsu that only one of your clans could do." Kyuubi said getting confused.**

"Does anyone still remember any of that jutsu?"

"**I Don't think so they kept their jutsu secret except for those tests so no one should know any of them at this age."**

"Great." Naruto said before preforming some hand seals and yelling, "DEMON FIRE RELEASE: DRAGONS BREATH." when he finished a huge wave of black fire burned everything in front of it which was the 5 merchants and the two wagons and everything in them into nothing but ashes.

"**How is that great you don't know any of your family's jutsu." the fox stated with a smirk.**

"But since no one knows any of their jutsu, if I preform a demon water jutsu I might pull of the whole Uzumaki clan lost heir." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"**What about your tails and ears?" **

"I know how genjutsu works so how about I use some that involves yoki that can change my appearance. No one will be able to break it since they have no yoki, right.

"**You though of everything. Alright lets trick the whole village, but in exchange for me teaching you the genjutsu you want I want 2 things."**

"Tell me what they are." Naruto demanded growing impatient as he sealed the blue katana into a scroll and put it into his black backpack that he now placed on his back.

"**First I get to pick your name and I train you every time you go to sleep in your mindscape."**

"Deal, now whats the second."

"**When you finally turn on those bastards summon me so I can have some fun." Kyuubi said.**

"Ohhh, you will get a lot more action than you think my friend." Naruto said agreeing to the second request.

* * *

**1 Month Later Leaf Village Hokage tower**

"Finally I got rid of that annoying pest. Now the Uzumaki treasure is mine." Sarutobi said before laughing evilly.

"Hokage there is a young boy with red hair here to see you." a woman said through the door to the office.

"Who is it?" asked the wondering man.

"I don't know sir. The boy arrived in the village this morning and he wants to see you."

"Can't you dismiss him?" the Hokage asked.

"Sir, he claims he is from the lost Whirlpool clan." the woman said opening the door to reveal a young boy with long red hair and pale skin.

'He looks just like her' Sarutobi though as all color drained from his face.


End file.
